


A Missed Moment.

by BGee93



Series: TanaMaki Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1am ryuuventures, Banter, Blushing, First Dates, Flirting, Getting Together, Ice Cream, M/M, Matchmaking, Not Beta Read, antics, just to clarify, not a chat fic!, unedited, write and dump, written in 3rd person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: [Baldy 12:41am: !!!!!!][You 12:41am: ???][Baldy 12:41am: Wanna go on a adventryuu?!][You 12:42am: An* adventure*][Baldy 12:43am: No! it’s an* adventure w me][Baldy 12:44am: It’s an adventRYUU!][You 12:47am: lmao][You 12:47am: Alright][You 12:48am: Give me 5 minutes?]Tanaka, Makki, Noya and Yamamoto go on an adventure at 1am.





	A Missed Moment.

[Baldy _12:41am_ : !!!!!!]

[You _12:41am_ : ???]

[Baldy _12:41am_ : Wanna go on a adventryuu?!]

[You _12:42am_ : An* adventure*]

[Baldy _12:43am_ : No! it’s an* adventure w/ me]  
[Baldy _12:44am_ : It’s an adventRYUU!]

[You _12:47am_ : lmao]  
[You _12:47am_ : Alright]  
[You _12:48am_ : Give me 5 minutes?]

[Baldy _12:52am_ : Hurry!!!!]  
[Baldy _12:52am_ : Ryuuventure awaits!]

[You _12:54am_ : I thought it was adventryuu?]

[Baldy _12:55am_ : Ryuuventure’s = daring ;) ]

[You _12:55am_ : Whatever you say baldy]

[Baldy _12:56am_ : Oi!]  
[Baldy _12:56am_ : Wanna fight!?]

[You _12:58am_ : Anytime hotstuff]  
[You _12:59am_ : On my way out]  
[You _1:04am_ : You’re still blushing]

 

Makki grinned at the screen as he watched Tanaka from the corner of his eye, who he was now sitting next to in the cramped car belonging to Noya, as Tanaka pulled out his phone at the feeling of it vibrate in his pocket. He knew the moment Tanaka read Makki’s text when a soft groan left his throat, head falling into his phone. Snorting lowly Makki sent Tanaka a winky-kiss face emoji just to add to the still raging blush across Tanaka’s face. 

Turning off his screen Makki pocketed his cell again and looked out the front window. He was pressed into Tanaka’s side so the body heat passing between them was causing him to become sweaty and almost uncomfortable. Despite there only being the four of them, Yamamoto, if Makki’s memory was correct, was upfront with Noya. The two of them belting out the lyrics to some rock ballad he didn’t recognise. The backseat, where Makki would normally be sitting in, held a guitar case and three gym bags for some reason.

Honestly he really, really, didn’t want to know. Plus who would actually complain about being this close to a hot guy?

“So…” Makki’s eyed the bright yellow ‘M’ sign they were turned past as their destination came into view. “The 1am _Ryuuventure_ ” everyone but him released a snort at the word he used, “-is actually a 1am trip to McDonalds?”

“Yup!” Noya chirped up before anyone else could. He was practically vibrating in his seat as he pulled into the drive thru lineup, apparently others having a similar idea as them, and Makki wondered if the hyper man-child really needed to consume more sugar.

“It’s a Ryuuventure for 1am ice cream!” Tanaka cheered as he flung an arm around Makki’s shoulders, leaning into him as he grinned from ear to ear. Despite the bold move his skin was still flushing a wonderfully amusing pink shade. Makki grinned back and bumped against him a bit, somehow fighting off the urge to breathe the scent of Tanaka’s cologne more deeply into his lungs. His brain screaming that it should be illegal to smell this good so damn early in the morning.

“Alright, but you’re paying,” he didn’t really mean it, the idea sounding a bit too close to a date. But Tanaka surprised him by looking away, the blush deepening as he fidgeted in the seat a bit.

“Was plannin’ on it,” Makki barely caught the words as Tanaka breathed them out. But his ears burned as they echoed inside them. His brain rolled the words around and around long after they all had their ice creams and were sitting outside in the outdoor dining area next to the parking lot. 

Makki had gone with a classic hot fudge sundae while Tanaka had gotten an M&M McFlurry. He can’t remember what Noya or Yamamoto ordered but they were more than happy from where they sat, two tables over. It was odd. The four of them coming out together to get ice cream only to split into two groups once they sat down. It only added to the information makki was compiling in his head as the night went on.

The sudden invite. The easy blushes. Which he admits is a normal thing for Tanaka but tonight he seemed even more affected than usual to Makki’s teasing. Add in the fact that Noya and Yamamoto are two tables over having their own whispered conversation, as well as the long stares they keep sending their way without knowing Makki can see them from the corner of his eye. They really weren’t being subtle about it at all and Tanaka kept glancing over at them and rubbing the back of his neck. 

A nervous tick Makki discovered Tanaka had soon after they began hanging out. 

Stirring the remains of his melted soft serve into the leftover fudge Makki watched the white slowly turn into a muddy brown as he chose his words carefully. Knowing that if he said too much too fast Tanaka would get too flustered to be honest.

“Hey Tanaka?”

“Yeah?” Yanaka tilted his head a bit to the side as his soft gaze met Makki’s, slowly gnawing on the spoon from his McFlurry. Makki set down his melted, muddy looking sundae, spinning the plastic container slowly.

“Was this a way of asking me out?” Makki knew he’d been too forward after all, at least in person with no lead up, when Tanaka’s face flared crimson. The spoon fell out of Tanaka’s mouth in a rather comical way, hitting the surface of the table before falling to the concrete floor. 

“Wha-what!? Um, what… What made you think that?” sighing softly Makki decided to start teasing him lightly. He needed to make Tanaka more comfortable again before approaching the question again. Plastering a shit eating grin across his lips he picked his sundae puddle up again.

“Several things,” he hummed out before sipping at the very sweet liquid.

“Like?” Tanaka still refused to directly look at him, rubbing the back of his neck in long, continuous motions as he stared over at where Noya and Yamamoto were sitting.

“Stuff~” playing up the teasing tone Makki singsonged the reply out. He knew very well that not giving Tanaka the answer to his own questions annoyed him to no end, so it was no surprise that when Makki dodged Tanaka’s question twice in a row his eyes swung back to Makki without hesitation.

“Hey! I’ll fight you!” Makki snorted out loudly, mostly on purpose, as he rolled his eyes dramatically. The blush already disappearing off of Tanaka’s face as he relaxed back into his usual self.

“And lose,” he downed the rest of the sundae as Tanaka sat up straighter, flexing an arm and beginning to rant about how strong he was, how he would totally kick Makki’s ass if given the chance. Makki laid his head into his palms as he leaned his elbows on the table. Mumbling out an ‘ _Mhmm, sure_ ’ just to egg Tanaka on.

“Pfft, as if I could lose to you _stringbean_!” he barked out a laugh at the so called insult.

“Accept the truth _baldy_ ,” they went back and forth like that for awhile. Eventually Noya and Yamamoto couldn’t help but join in on the bantering. Makki enjoyed the atmosphere once the other two joined them again but he also felt a pang of disappointment that a moment between him and Tanaka seemed to have been missed. He felt that disappointment all the way up until he was back home and relaxed into his pillow as he stared at his cell screen. The earlier messages between him and Tanaka glaring brightly back up at him as his thumbs hovered above the small keyboard.

He doubted Tanaka was even still awake but the missed moment kept nagging at him. Makki’s felt something for Tanaka for awhile now and he’s about 90% sure Tanaka’s also attracted to him. 

So why was this so damn hard?

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Makki steadied his breathing, wishing it would also slow his heart rate down even just a few beats. Blinking his eyes open the thumbed out a text and lay his hands in his lap. Surprisingly a reply came through in record time, as if Tanaka was still awake and on his phone.

 

[You _3:17am_ : Ryuu?]

[Baldy _3:19am_ : Yes?]

 

Makki bit his lip, worrying it gently between his teeth as he debated on how to word what was going through his mind. In the end he decided to just be straightforward. He figured it was the best way to get his own point and feelings across so that Tanaka would understand them without any misunderstandings. It still took him several minutes of his thumb hovering over the send button before he pressed it, immediately shutting his screen off and covering his lightly warmed cheeks with his hands, eyes squeezing shut. His heart raced when the reply from Tanaka came through much faster than he expected.

 

[You _3:28am_ : So when’s our next date?]

[Baldy _3:30am_ : Tomorrow?......]

 

Makki grinned so widely his face actually hurt. Apparently their missed moment wasn’t a miss after all. A comforting warmth began spreading through his veins as he slowly typed out his reply.

 

[You _3:31am_ : See you tomorrow then.]

 

He hesitated for another minute or two before giving into the urge to make Tanaka blush just one more time before going to sleep, even if he couldn’t actually see it in person. He knows it’ll happen and that’s enough to make him happy.

 

[You _3:34am_ : Goodnight babe.]

 

He was rolling over and plugging in his cell, glasses folded and set on the bedside table when Tanaka finally texted back.

 

[Baldy _3:45am_ : Gnight hun ^///^]

 

Even though it was supposed to be Tanaka blushing, Tanaka even adding a blushing emoji to his text to state he was, it was Makki’s turn to flush so deeply his cheeks burned so hotly his eyes watered.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea is that Tanaka wanted to ask Makki out but was too nervous. Noya comes up with the idea of setting up a date-like moment, aka going out for ice cream, to help get them together. It didn't matter that it was 1am.


End file.
